


Thank God For the Undead

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, craziness, just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: It’s Thanksgiving in Santa Carla. The boys are invited to the Emerson’s. Chaos ensures.





	Thank God For the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own characters. 
> 
> Thanks to Elliot36 for reading this over and helping me write it.

It is the 4th Thursday in November and the Emerson’s are preparing for Thanksgiving.   
“Michael, dear, will David and the Boys be joining us?” Lucy is counting table settings in the dining room.   
“Yes, mom.”   
“Oh. Lovely. Could you have them bring something?”   
“Sure. What do we need?” Michael says.   
“A dessert.”   
“Ok.” Michael grabs his coat and rides over to the hotel.   
“Hey. Guys. We got Thanksgiving tomorrow. You are all invited.”   
“Cool.”David says, popping down from the ceiling.   
“We’ll be there, right boys?” The boys nod in agreement.   
“You need to bring a dessert, Mom’s orders.”   
“Alright. We’ll be there.” David says. Michael grins and leaves.   
*Next Day*  
Ding dong.   
“That’ll be the boys!” Lucy runs for the front door. She opens it to see Maro and Paul with a dead lady propped between them. Lucy shrieks.   
“Why did you two bring a dead lady to Thanksgiving?”   
“You said to bring dessert.” Paul reasons.   
“I expected a cake. Or brownies or something not dead.”  
“Cake and brownies never really lived, though, so technically-“  
“I brought a cake from Angelo’s.” David calls from behind them.   
“Come on in, David.” Lucy lets him in. Paul and Marko make an attempt but are stopped by Dwayne. “I’m pretty sure Ms. Emerson does not want a dead lady in her living room. Go drink, clean up, and come back. We will wait for you.” He says. The two turn and go off.   
“And wash your hands before you come sit at the table.” Lucy remarks. They leave.   
Dwayne and Lucy go inside and sit at the table.   
“Mom, can we eat?” Sam asks.   
“No. We need to wait for Paul and Marko.” Lucy takes her seat at the head.   
“Why?”   
“They are drinking blood. Forget to feed yesterday.” David explains. “Oh. Max sends his regards, he’s visiting a vampire clan in Florida.”  
“Oh. Well, he’s welcome next year.” Lucy smiles.   
David and Michael share a glance across the table. David looks at Dwayne who shrugs.   
“Ok. Why all the staring?” Sam asks, confused.   
“Well. Uh. You see…”   
“Can I have my mashed potatoes now?” Grandpa walks into the room.   
“Not yet, dad. We’re waiting on Marko and Paul.” Lucy explains. Grandpa turns to leave.   
“Hey, Gramps can you sit for a minute?” Michael asks.   
“Why?”   
“It’s important, I promise.”   
“Are you ok, honey.” Lucy wonders.  
“I’m fine Mom. More than fine.”   
“How?” Sam asks.   
“David and I-“ Michael glances at his boyfriend, “are dating.” Davis reaches for Michael’s hand.   
Grandpa makes a noise. Dwayne claps. Lucy blinks. Sam starts to scream.   
“YOU AND MY BROTHER! YOU SHIT SUCKING VAMPIRE! DID YOU EAT HIS BRAINS?”   
“Uh. No.” Michael and David say at once.   
“I’m happy for you dear, confused, but happy.” Lucy smiles. “And no swearing at the table, Sam.”   
“But Mom, shit isn’t a bad word. Everyone says it-“ He starts, then sees Paul and Marko walking in, blood on their lips, cheeks, and hands.   
“Did you suck each other’s faces as well as that body?” Dwayne asks. Marko blushes and runs upstairs. Paul bows and follows.   
“They totally did.” David agrees with Dwayne. Michael stands and calls up the stairs. “Save the sex for the hotel, boys! I don’t want anything broken like last time.”   
“You’re one to talk!” Marko calls back. Michael just sits back down.   
“Is there something you want to tell us?” Sam leans in, propping his chin on his hand. Michael turns red.   
The boys come back down. Lucy explains the giving of thanks for their meal.   
She starts. “I’m thankful for my family”.  
Grandpa says “Widow Johnson.”   
“Comic books.” Sam says proudly as if took him a while to think of it.   
“I’m thankful for life.” Michael smiles. Dwayne clears his throat. “And vampires that could take that from me if I’m an idiot. Sorry.”   
David smiles, “Michael. Easily Michael.”  
Dwayne is thankful for books.   
Paul says, “Cigarettes. Ow. And Marko.” Marko kicked him under the table.  
Marko smiles his Cheshire Cat grin, “Blow jobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving.   
> Ok. Now Christmas can start.


End file.
